damon and elena
by bibi 13ca
Summary: Elena realizes that she is in love with Damon after she almost lost him. raited M for later chapters. plese review! It helps.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm a virgin at this, so go easy on me please! Enjoy and review! P.s: English is my third language so it may not be perfectly written. **

**Stefan, Elena and Damon found out some things about Klaus. For more details, Stefan goes to a town nearby to visit a friend. Damon and Elena remain alone and Damon forbids Elena to go out of the house.**

- **Damon, please, we have been here for 3 days. I'm losing my mind!**

-** Elena, I promised Stefan I'll keep you safe.**

**- I know that but…**

**- Ok, ok we are going to The Grill tonight. But promise me you will behave!**

**- I promise.**

**Once they got there and sit at a table, Elena was watching Damon.**

**- Why are you such a pain in the ass? Why are you driving everyone crazy?**

**- I knew it, I knew it… I knew I was driving you crazy…**

**- That's not what I meant!**

**- Oh! Come one Elena, I know exactly what you meant.**

**A stranger approaches their table.**

**- Oh my God! Katherine?**

**Elena looks at him and he realizes that he made a mistake. Without blinking, he runs away.**

**Damon stands up and tells Elena to stay there. But of course Elena can't stay away and immediately runs after Damon. As they get into the forest, Elena loses track of Damon, but he finds her.**

**- I thought I told you to wait there?**

**-You did, I just didn't listen.**

**- Why are you always doing that?**

**- I couldn't just stay there and wait.**

**- Of course you couldn't. That would amply you listening to me!**

**While they were talking, the stranger at the bar came out of nowhere and pointed a gun at Elena. The moment he presses the trigger, Damon got in front of her and got himself shot a dozen of times and fell into Elena's arms.**

**As soon as they realize that the bullets are made of wood and vervain, they know that Damon is in danger. Elena sits next to him and tries to understand what he's saying.**

**- Elena, you should leave, it's getting dark and you are not safe. I need you to be safe!**

**- No, I can't leave you here. I will not leave you here.**

**- Elena…**

**- Damon, I said I'm not living you here, and I'm not going to. Here, you need my blood to survive! Saying that, she gives him her wrist. But he pulls away.**

**- No, I could hurt you.**

**- I don't care. Damon…please!**

**- I'm hurt and weak, I don't know if I'm going to be able to stop.**

**- You will stop, please Damon, I can't let you die.**

**- Why? Me being dead would make everyone happy.**

**- You are wrong! It will not make me happy. I don't want to lose you.**

**- Why?**

**- Because no matter how many mistakes you make I can't let you go. Because, you mean too much too me!**

**They look into each other's eyes as he realizes that she meant what she said. A tear is falling from her eyes.**

**- Please… Damon… please, do this for me! I need you! And she gives him her wrist again. This time he takes it. The moment he bites her, she bites her lip and closes her eyes. This moment seems to last forever. They believe he will not stop. Happily she gives her life for him. But he remembers who she is, he remembers his love for her, and he stops. When he pulls away she jumps in his arms and starts crying. **

**- Oh my God! I thought…I…I thought I lost you!**

**- I'm fine, I'm fine, and everything is going to be just fine.**

**He helps her get up, but as soon as she's standing on her feet Elena passes out. He picks her up and carries Elena into her room. He puts her in the bed, but as he turns his back to leave, he hears her calling his name.**

**- Damon, please don't go! I'm scared and I don't want to be alone!**

**He comes back and takes a sit on a chair next to her bed. **

**- Don't be stupid Damon; my bed is big enough for both of us.**

**As soon as she feels his body next to hers, she falls asleep. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Elena wakes up first. She feels Damon's arms around her and she feels safe. She turns around and watches him sleep. She remembers last night and the thought of losing him made her feel anxious. After a few moments Damon opened his eyes. They stared at each other without saying a word. For a minute Elena allowed herself to get lost in Damon's silver-blue eyes. The spell got broken as soon as they realized that they were no longer alone in the room. **

**Stefan was standing right in front of them with a confused look on his face.**

**Elena stands up and jumps into Stefan's arms, telling him how much she missed him. As she pulls back, Stefan notices the scar where Damon bit her last night.**

**- What happened to your arm? Stefan asks.**

**Elena looks at Damon before answering him. Stefan looks at his brother with a threat in his eyes.**

**- You son of a bitch! You just couldn't restrain yourself for 3 days!**

**- No, Stefan wait, he didn't hurt me! Elena stopped Stefan before he could jump in his brother's throat.**

**- He didn't bite you? Then who did?**

**- I didn't say he didn't bite me, I'm just saying that is not what you think.**

**Stefan returned his attention to his brother:**

**- You stay away from her!**

**- Oh, come on little brother. Is this really the reason you act like a jealous boyfriend, or is it the fact that you came home and find your girlfriend, in bed, with me?**

**- Damon, please! Elena said as she gives him the "if you don't shut up I'll kill you" look.**

**Elena tells Stefan to sit down as her and Damon explains what happened last night. **

**- So, Elena starts. Last night, I was bored out of my mind, because Damon wouldn't let me out of the house.**

**- She was bugging me, so I took her to The Grill.**

**Elena looked at Damon before she continued:**

**- After a few minutes a man came to me and called me Katherine. I didn't have time to think and he ran away. Then…**

**- Then I ran after him, but little miss sunshine here just couldn't stay away. She came after me and got lost in the woods.**

**- Damon, let her speak! Stefan said.**

**- Do you think her story is different than mine?**

**- Damon, please, you are not helping! Elena complained.**

**- I'm not trying to help Elena, I'm trying to explain what happened last night, so that St. Stefan here can understand why I bit you and still we slept in the same bed…**

**Elena looked at Damon having an entire conversation without neither one of them saying a word. Damon made a gesture with his hand to make her continue.**

**- Like Damon said, I got lost in the woods. Damon found me a few minutes before the man at the bar did. He tried to shoot me. Damon protected me and got shot, what seemed like a hundred times. Because he thought I was a vampire, the bullets were made of wood and vervain.**

**- As you can guess, brother, he got me pretty bad. Damon interrupted.**

**-So you thought why not bite Elena to make you feel better? Stefan said sarcastically.**

**- Actually Stefan, I offered. And I had to insist a couple of times because he wouldn't do it! Elena explained looking at Damon. Stefan looked at his brother then at Elena, and there it was… one of those moments between them, when they were having a mutual understanding that he would never be part of.**

**Elena took a step back, as a defiance mechanism against Damon's blue lasers.**

**- He looked really bad Stefan, I panicked. I had to do something.**

**- Come one Stefan lets skip the drama! I would've been dead if wasn't for her. Now, I know you would've liked that, but it didn't happen, so, drop it!**

**- Damon, he is just trying to understand what happened.**

**- Yea, I'm sure! Damon replied.**

**Elena chose to ignore him by getting on with the story.**

**- Anyway, he recovered, but I passed out. He had to bring me home. When he put me on the bed, I regained consciousness and I told him to stay. I was scared and I just didn't want to be alone!**

**After Stefan got his explanation he kissed Elena, and him and Damon left, leaving her alone. She immediately jumped into the shower. **


	3. Chapter 3

**She got out of the shower and took a sit on the bed. She started shaking as soon as the memories of last night came back to haunt her. Suddenly she didn't want to be alone. She got up and went straight to Jeremy's bedroom. She opened the door and called him:**

**- Jeremy, are you there? When no one answered she gently pushed the door and got inside. It was empty. Scared and alone she returned to her room. She jumped back when she saw Damon sitting in the middle of her bed.**

**- Jesus, Damon, you scared me!**

**- Sorry, that was not my intention. By the look on his face he was clearly lying.**

**- What are you doing here?**

**- I had a feeling that you don't wanna be alone right now.**

**He was right but she won't admit it, not to him anyway.**

**- I'm fine Damon. I don't need a babysitter.**

**- Cut the crap, Elena! I know you are scared, I can tell just by looking at you. And that right there is driving you crazy.**

**Was he able to read minds? No, he couldn't but he was able to read hers. And yes, this was driving her crazy. She had no idea how to respond to that.**

**- Last night, when I got in bed next to you, you were shaking. I figured you were scared, so I took you in my arms, maybe I could make it go away. And you know what? It worked! You pushed your little body closer and you stopped shaking.**

**She knew he was telling the truth. She remembered, oh yeah, she remembered being scared, she remembered feeling his arm around her, feeling safe the moment he touched her. She also remembered wishing he would never let go. Scared by her own thoughts, she opened her mouth to protest, but Damon's finger on her lips, stopped her.**

**- I don't want a "yes" or a "no". This was not a question, Elena. This is a fact and no matter how much you deny, it you know that too.**

**She didn't say a word. After all what could she say that he was right? No, no, no, definitely not! She started to brush her hair, thinking that doing something with her hands will take her mind of things. Didn't work, so, frustrated, she almost yelled at him:**

**- Do you mind? I wane get ready. I promised Stefan I'll met him at the boarding house tonight.**

**- Are you sure you are going to be ok?**

**- Yes Damon, I'm sure!**

**She blinked and he was gone. She looked in the mirror; Damon's words came into her mind: "I know you are scared. I can tell just by looking at you". She was trying to see what Damon saw, find that thing that give her away. But, the only thing she saw was a conflicted and confused little girl staring back.**

**She quickly got dressed and practically ran out of the house.**

**It was Damon not Stefan the one how opened the door when she arrived at the boarding house. Low rise jeans, unbuttoned shirt, seductive smile… Elena's heart start beating so fast that she was afraid that Damon would be able, not only to hear it, but to see it as well. He couldn't look hotter, not even if he were naked.**

**- Stefan… she mumbled.**

**- Damon actually, but feel free to do with me, whatever you were planning to do with him!**

**As soon as she heard his suggestion, she realized that she was standing in the doorway, starring at his perfect body. She stepped inside and asked:**

**- Where is Stefan?**

**- Hunting poor, defenseless animals. He should be back any minute now. I can offer you a cup of coffee if you want.**

**- You drink coffee?**

**- Can you just answer like a civilized guest, with yes or no?**

**- A cup of coffee would be nice!**

**- There you go! I'll be right back.**

**Damon went to the kitchen and poured two cups of coffee. He stopped, looking at the black fluid, thinking, questioning if he started imagining things or Elena's heart beat start racing, when she saw him at the door earlier!**

**Still trying to convince himself that he should stop assuming thing like that, he took the two cups from the table and got out of the kitchen.**

**She looked so childish, so delicate and so naïve, just standing there on the couch, feet under her, biting her lower lip. All he wanted to do was to hold her in his arms and tell her that he will always be there, protecting her. Too tell her he would never let anything bad happened to her. But that was his brother's job…**

**- Here! He said, giving her one of the cups in his hands.**

**- Thanks. You can button your shirt now!**

**- Why? It's bothering you?**

"**Yes, it's bothering me, because I can't stop looking at you!" She didn't say that out loud of course. Instead she said:**

**- No, it's just… she stopped, not knowing what to say.**

**- Just! That's your reason?**

**- Well, it's not polite, you have guests. She answered, looking at him for the first time since he returned from the kitchen. "God, it should be illegal to have a body like that!" Elena thought.**

**Ten seconds later, Stefan walked throw the door.**

**- Stefan, Elena called, jumping from the couch.**

**- Elena, how long have you been here?**

**- Just ten minutes.**

**- Are you ok? Come on, let's go upstairs!**

**- I'm fine Stefan. Elena put on the table her untouched cup of coffee and took Stefan's hand. She looked back just in time to catch the disappointing look on Damon's face, as it instantly disappeared. **


	4. Chapter 4

**It seemed that she was running for hours. Her body was hurting, trying to make her stop, but she couldn't stop, she needed to get to him before it was too late. She was running out of breath. She stopped; she was looking for a tree to support herself. She found one, and as soon as she touched it, a chill passed through her entire body. It was so cold, everything was, just, so cold: the trees, the ground, the wind… She took a deep breath and started running again. She couldn't just let him die, she needed him. The world without him in it just didn't seem right. She was getting closer, she could see him. He was still alive. Good, so she got there in time. She was just a few steps away, when suddenly, something or someone stopped her. She tried to get pass it, but she couldn't… it was holding her! She pushed, she yelled, nothing worked! She would do anything to save him, but she need it to get to him first. She closed her eyes to concentrate, to understand what was happening, why and what was blocking her. **

**- Elena, Elena!**

**He was calling her, but she was stuck. She knew he was in pain, she could tell.**

**- Damon, Damon, I'm here!**

**- Elena, Elena!**

**She opened her eyes. Stefan was looking at her. He was worried.**

**- Shh! It's just a dream. You had a bad dream.**

**- Damon? She asked.**

**- He's ok Elena, everybody is fine. You felt asleep. You were dreaming.**

**She was still confused. She was trembling and sweating like a scared little girl.**

**- What's with all the noise? Damon asked, approaching their bed.**

**When she heard his voice, Elena went straight into his arms. She smelled him, touched him, to make sure it was real. Relieved that he was ok, she started crying softly. Damon was just holding her tight, he knew that, that's what she need it him to do. Stefan just stood there, watching Elena calm down in his brother's arms. Enable to do anything else.**

**Now she was fully awake and the reality hit her: she was caught up in the world tightest embrace with Damon and Stefan was watching them. She slowly let go of Damon, and pulled back.**

**- Are you ok, Elena? Damon asked. I heard you from downstairs.**

**- I'm fine; it was just a bad dream.**

**Satisfied that she was ok, Damon left the room.**

**- I'm sorry! Elena said looking at Stefan. She had the feeling that she owned him an explanation, but she didn't know why!**

**- You have nothing to be sorry for!**

**- It's just that… it felt so…real!**

**- I know baby. I know.**

**- I have to go home!**

**- Elena it's one in the morning! You should try to get some sleep; you'll go home early in the morning.**

**- Ok.**

**It took her hours, to fall asleep again. When she did, it was deep and dreamless.**

**She opened her eyes and looked at the clock on the table: 5:30 am. Stefan was still asleep. Gently she sneaked out of the bed, and went downstairs, in to the kitchen. Damon was sitting backwards on a chair.**

**- Nothing better to do? Elena asked. She was pissed at him not really knowing way. He had been nothing but good to her.**

**- You look like crap! He responded at her bad mood.**

**- Charming as always, Mr. Salvatore!**

**- Just keeping it real. You started in a bad mood anyway.**

**- Thanks for your honesty, I guess…**

**- What did you dream about last night?**

**- Excuse me?**

**- Last night, you had a nightmare, what was it about?**

**- I don't remember. She answered quickly.**

**- You are a very, very bad liar, Elena Gilbert.**

**- If you must know, I was being attacked by a bunch of vampires.**

**- Still lying, I see!**

**- Why do you care so much, anyway? She asked irritated. **

**- Because I heard you scream my name. Usually, when a girl screams my name in the middle of the night… he paused for a few seconds, let's just say, she is not in another room, in bed with another man, and definitely, not asleep! Now, I would like to pretend you were having en erotic dream about me, but Elena, you were scared as hell, not excited.**

**- You enormous pain in the ass! She turned around.**

**Damon's suggestion didn't go unnoticed. Her own voice screaming his name in pleasure was all over in her head. **

**-Elena!**

**-Stefan! She said his name in relief, she needed the distraction.**

**-I woke up, and you weren't there.**

**-I tried to get back to sleep, I couldn't so, I came here looking for some milk, but all I could find, was Damon's ego!**

**- What did he do this time?**

**- He said I look like crap!**

**- He's just Damon, being Damon. You look beautiful. He took her face into his hands and placed a wet soft kiss on her lips. She smiled at him.**

**- I'm going to take a shower. With that said, she went upstairs. **


	5. Chapter 5

**An hour later, Elena was walking down the stairs. Makeup on, fresh clothes, ready to confront everyone (and, yes, by everyone, I mean Damon)**

**- Elena!**

**- Bonnie! What are you doing here?**

**- Damon called me; he said you needed to talk. Her eyes started looking for Damon.**

**- He's not here. He took off as soon as I got in. he told me to tell you that Stefan went hunting. Ah, and he told me that you two had a bad episode with someone from Katherine's past.**

**- Yeah, we did, two days ago. It was horrible! Elena started crying. I thought he's going to die!**

**Bonnie told Elena to sit down. She took Elena's hands into hers, and said:**

**- Elena, talk to me! I'm here for you, no matter what.**

**In the next hour and a half, Elena told bonnie everything. She cried, she stopped, and then she started crying again. She told her about her dream from last night, her fears. When she finished, she took a deep breath and looked at Bonnie. Bonnie looked at her with a shocked look on her face.**

**- You're in love with him!**

**- Bonnie, I… what?**

**- Damon, you love him, don't you?**

**- I care about him, yes. He saved my life.**

**- Did you forget that I'm a witch? I can feel it Elena! I felt it on Founder's Day, when you were willing to enter a building on fire to save him, I felt it on the day of the carnival, and I can feel it now.**

**Elena didn't say anything, she looked away, to avoid seeing the disapproving look on her best friend's face. As soon as she turned her face, she saw Stefan in the door. He looked sad and worried. But then again, he always looked sad and worried…**

**- Stefan, I was on my way out. Have a nice day! Bonnie said, and then she turned to face Elena again.**

**- Think about what I told you! Then she left.**

**- Is something wrong? Stefan asked as he hugged Elena.**

**She pushed herself deeper into his arms, and said:**

**- Hold me!**

**She loved him so much, she really did. She did not loved Damon, she couldn't! Could she? She shed her head, to make the thoughts go away.**

**After a few minutes, Stefan let go of her, and took a few steps back.**

**- Elena, I heard what Bonnie told you!**

**She opened her mouth, but no words came out.**

**- I need you, to look deep down into your heart, and answer me. Do you love him?**

**She looked up, to hold back her tears and then she whispered:**

**- I don't know! It was the truth, she didn't know. Lately her feelings were all mixed up: hate, fear, love…**

**He was looking at her with so much love and understanding, like he felt bad for her confusion.**

**- Elena, I don't want an answer this instant, take your time! I have to go; I promised Alaric I'll stop by. I'll be back in an hour or two. He turned around and started walking towards the door.**

**- Stefan, wait! She went after him, caught him by the hand, and told him:**

**- Stefan, I love you!**

**- I know. I love you to. But you need to figure things out. I need you to figure things out!**

**She closed her eyes, and when she decided to open them again, he was gone. "Damn, vampires and their stupid speed". She just stood there, not knowing what else to do. She moved when she heard a car in the driveway. "Damon" she thought. "Great, now I'm going to look him in the eyes, and tell him, that I do not love him, and I love Stefan, only Stefan."**

**- Elena, how nice of you to wait for me! Damon said, the moment he got through the door.**

**- Actually, Damon, I was waiting for you. I need to tell you something, and you need to hear it! She took a few steps towards him, and looked into his eyes. That was a big mistake. The lost in his eyes got her blind. She felt like she was hypnotized. She couldn't think, she couldn't move, she could barely breathe, and the words got stuck in her throat.**

**- Are you about to tell me that you love me?**

_**thanks for all your reviews! they help me go on.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_I stayed up all night writing this, hope it was worth it. Please review, I would really like to know what you guys thing. Again, I'm sorry for my english._

**Damon was looking at her, so intense…**

**- You, this is all you're fault! You don't care about anyone or anything, do you? You ruined everything! How could anyone love you!**

**- You answer that, you, love me!**

**- I don't love you, I hate you!**

**- Do you, really? Then why can't you let me go? I used your friend, almost killed your best friend, killed your brother; he didn't actually die, but still. I'm the bad guy, Elena, and yet, you can't let me go, yet, you trust me, yet, you keep saving my life, over and over again…**

**- I saved you life, because you're Stefan's brother**

**- You keep telling yourself that!**

**- What's between us, it's just friendship, Damon!**

**- It's that so?**

**He came closer, she took a step back and she hit the wall. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes; he took the hair out of her face with his fingers and then he pressed his lips on hers. She pushed him with her hands, but he was unmovable. Without a word, he took her hands and placed them above her head. His mouth didn't give up, until she gave in. she slowly opened her mouth, allowing his tongue to get inside, to explore, to taste, to tease… she felt like she was on fire, she was melting in his arms. She really believed that, if he stops kissing her, she's going to desapir; his mouth was giving her life.**

**He released her hands, giving her the opportunity to fight back. This time, instead of pushing him, she crossed her hands around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He placed his hand under her sweater, and an indescribable sound came out of her throat. He stopped, to look at her, expecting to find: regret, guilt… but that's not what he saw, instead, he saw desire… he started kissing her neck, moving up slowly. When he got to her ear, he whispered:**

**- Tell me again how we are just friends! Tell me that I'm imagining things, and your heart doesn't beat faster every time I'm close to you! Tell me you don't feel that, and you are not trembling in my arms right now! Tell me that you want me to stop! Tell me all that and I will stop, I will leave you alone. He was sucking her earlobe, when he finished that sentence, moving his hands all over her back. He turned her around, making her face the wall. He pulled her hair aside, revealing her neck and back, and started kissing. His kisses were so light, if an electric shock wouldn't pas trough her entire body, every time he was doing it, she would've think that it didn't happened.**

**- Why aren't you answering, Elena?**

**- I… I can't tell you that my heart doesn't go crazy every time you're close to me, because, it does. I can't tell you that didn't happen, because, it obviously did. And I can't tell you to stop, because, I don't want you to.**

**But, he did stop when he heard her say that.**

**- What did you just say?**

**She turned around and stuck her fingers in his hair. Breathing heavily, she told him: **

**- Damon, I want you!**

**Hearing her say that… he lost it, he reaped off her sweater. He kissed her with such passion, that he left her out of breath. Leaving her mouth, he created his way down, starting behind her ear, continuing with her neck, shoulders, clavicles; chest… in a split second, her bra was at her feet. He made love to each of her breasts. She had to bite her finger to stop herself from screaming. Slowly, he continued his way dawn on her abdomen.**

**- Stop, stop! She screamed.**

**He stopped, and looked at her.**

**- Not fair! You have way too many clothes on, Mr. Salvatore! This time, it was her that pushed him against the wall. She unbuttoned his shirt impatient, and let it fall on the floor. She took a step back, and looked at him, with a famished look on her face. "My God, he is beautiful!" She waited so long for this… she put her hands on his shoulders, and then she started moving them all over his perfect body. When she was done exploring with her hands, she begins exploring with her mouth. When she got to his abs, he started growling.**

**- I want you in my bed! You deserve better then to be kept against a wall. He said into her ear. He picked her up and in a heartbeat, they were in Damon's bedroom.**

**- He placed her on his bed. She tried to take a look around, but when he bent over her, she forget what she was about to do.**

**His hands were all over her body, she was feeling his touch deep in her heart, in her stomach, and she was vibrating under his talented hands. She rubbed the palm of her hand against his face. That's when he saw her scar, where he bit her two days ago. He kissed the spot.**

**- Does it hurt?**

**- Not anymore.**

**- I'm sorry I hurt you!**

**- You didn't hurt me.**

**He kissed her again, softly this time. But it didn't last long, the passion accumulated between them, was too much, so, they went back to, devouring each other.**

**She was desperately trying to unbutton his jeans.**

**- Patience Elena! Great things happened to those who wait.**

**- I think I waited long enough.**

**- Well then Mss. Gilbert, nothing would make me happier then to undress for you. But first, we need to get you undressed! **

**She giggled as he unbuttoned her jeans using his teeth and took them off. After she was completely naked, he took his off. She pushed her hips ahead to meet his. Their naked bodies were dancing on a wild rhythm. She lowered her hand below his belly…**

**- Elena!**

**He put one arm on each side of her body, and lowered himself between her legs. He placed his palms under her butt and started making circles with his tongue, in the middle of her flower. **

**- Damon, please, please! She didn't really know what she was begging him for, but whatever it was, he knew, and he gave it to her.**

**She didn't think that it was possible to feel more pleasure, then she already did, but she was wrong. When he entered her, everything in her body exploded. She reached orgasm after orgasm… she stucked her nails into his shoulders, because she had the feeling that she was falling. She called his name:**

**- Oh my God, Damon!**

**A few movements later, he followed her, with the same intensity!**


	7. Chapter 7

**She closed her eyes, trying to recover her breath. Soon, the fantasy vanished and the reality set in. The intensity of what just happened hit her. She quickly jumped out of the bed and started getting dressed.**

**- I have to go home! She said.**

**- Really Elena, that's what you are going to do, run away?**

**He got up, and in a blink of an eye, he was in front of her.**

**- Damon please, I need to go, I need to be alone, to think. Don't make this harder on me then it already is!**

**As soon as he stepped aside she ran downstairs. She found her bra pretty easy, but she couldn't find her sweater. She was looking under the cushions, when she heard a noise. She looked up, and saw Stefan standing a few steps in front of her. It wasn't hard to guess what she just did. Messy hair, red lips, bites marks and in top of it, she had no shirt on…**

**A pillow felt from the couch revealing her raped sweater. She immediately put it on, trying to cover herself.**

**She looked at him. The expression on his face, made her feel, like the most horrible person on earth.**

**- I'm sorry! That's all she was capable to say before she took off.**

**After a few miles, the tears came out; she couldn't stop them anymore, so she pulled over and put her head on the wheel. What's gotten into her? Did she just sleep with Damon? What a stupid thing to do! But deep down, she knew better. She wanted to be with him, as much as he wanted to be with her. And she didn't just sleep with him; she gave herself to him, completely! Remembering about it right now gave her chills, her pulls raced and her body caught on fire. She remembered the first time she saw him, his eyes took her breath away, and they still do! Suddenly, she stopped crying, she whipped her tears, and she started the engine and turned around. She got at the boarding house in record time! She stopped at the door; she took a deep breath and went inside. She ran up the stairs, when she opened the door she saw him standing in front of the window, looking outside. He didn't turn around. She knew he heard her came, he was upset. She shook her hands, and said what she came there to say:**

**- I love you!**

**He turned around and looked at her.**

**- Are you sure you're in the right room? He asked.**

**- I'm sure. She entered the room and stopped in front of him. She placed the palm of her hand on his chick, just in time to catch a tear rolling from his eye. **

**- I love you Damon, and yes, I'm sure. Nobody is more surprised than I am, believe me! I tried to rationalize, but I can't, I just do!**

**He took her in his arms, holding her tight, thinking that, if someone could die of happiness, he would be the one.**

**- I love you to! He whispered in her ear.**

**- I know you do.**

**He couldn't believe, that sweet girl loved him, him, Damon Salvatore, the bad brother!**

**- Damon!**

**- Huh?**

**- You are suffocating me, you can let go, I'm not going anywhere, I promise! **


End file.
